Five Ways Piper Halliwell's Wedding Didn't Happen
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: The five ways in which Piper and Leo's wedding didn't go exactly as planned. Piper/Leo


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed and never will. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note**: Written for a friend at LiveJournal who wanted to get this plot out of her head.  
**Warning**: Character death.

* * *

**The First Way It Didn't Happen**

Leo Wyatt was exhausted. He couldn't wait to marry Piper Halliwell. Leo wanted to call her his wife so badly.

He didn't expect the ghost of his parents to show up. Christopher and Anne Wyatt appeared five minutes before the wedding was to begin.

"I'm so happy for you, Baby," Anne murmured. She had liked Lillian, but Piper just seemed like a better fit for her son.

"You're marrying a good woman, Leo," Christopher informed his son. He was happy to be here at his son's wedding.

Christopher and Anne went up to Victor and Patty, and stayed next to them as Piper and Leo wed.

After the vows, the Wyatts went up to Piper. "I'm very happy that you're my daughter-in-law, Piper". Anne wouldn't get to see Piper and Leo very often, but at least she and Christopher could watch over them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Wyatt." Piper already loved Anne. She seemed extremely nice.

Anne smiled at her. "Call me Anne. I insist on it." She hugged Piper and then went over to her husband. Anne knew that she and Christopher would have to return soon.

"I'm proud of you, Leo." Christopher had always been proud of his son, and figured that Leo should know it.

The Wyatts later showed up as guests for Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's Wiccanings. They stopped by for the occasional visit just to see their son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren.

**The Second Way It Didn't Happen**

Piper and Leo were just about to exchange vows via Grams when a portal opened and two men stepped through. "Who are you" Prue Halliwell demanded. Piper was ready to freeze them.

"Crap. Wy, we went back in time, not forward," Chris complained. He couldn't believe he and Wyatt were at their parents' wedding.

"Who are you?" Prue questioned again. They looked really familiar, however, and it was driving her crazy about why.

"We're from the future. We were heading back to our time, but the spell got messed up somehow," Wyatt explained. He didn't reveal anything else in case Chris went on another one of his future consequences rants.

"Can you tell us your names?" Patty questioned. She didn't know why these boys looked familiar, but they did. Had she seen them before?

"Future consequences," Chris said immediately. He wasn't about to reveal to his just about to be married parents who he and Wyatt were.

"Okay. Whatever." Piper just wanted to get married. She didn't even care that these two strangers were in her house.

Piper and Leo went back to exchanging vows as Chris and Wyatt (and other family members) watched. This was the first time the two got to see it instead of hearing the wedding story.

**The Third Way It Didn't Happen**

Piper and Leo had gone to bed after their wedding was over, but neither could get to sleep. They were too wired.

"I love you so much," Leo murmured. He was thrilled that Piper was now his wife. He couldn't wait to see what married life brought them.

Piper giggled. "I love you too," she whispered. She couldn't wait to tell Leo the news she had found out yesterday.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Leo questioned. He could tell she was thinking about something.

Piper decided to go ahead and tell him. It would be another wedding present for him. "I'm pregnant," she announced.

Leo stared at his new wife in shock. "You're pregnant?" He leaned over and kissed his wife. Piper giggled again.

The two began to make love. This was the best wedding present that Leo could have gotten.

Seven months later, Piper and Leo welcomed daughter Melinda Patricia Halliwell. She ended up with two younger brothers and a younger sister.

Leo always referred to Melinda as "the surprise wedding guest", but she didn't mind. The Halliwells were always very happy together, even if there were some problems after Wyatt's birth.

**The Fourth Way It Didn't Happen**

After the mess with Prue's astral self, Leo decided to call off the wedding. Piper agreed with him, since a lot of things had gone wrong.

"We'll marry soon," Leo promised his fiancée. The day before had been a bad time to get married, and everyone knew it. It didn't seem right to get married yesterday.

"I know we will," Piper replied. She kissed her fiancé and the two made their way towards her bedroom. They made love all night.

Two days later, Piper and Leo flew out to Vegas and got married there. Prue and Phoebe stayed home, and waited for the newlyweds to return. Piper and Leo's Vegas wedding had been perfect for them.

**The Fifth Way It Didn't Happen**

Just as they were about to exchange vows, something horrible happened to Piper and Leo that nobody had ever expected.

It threw Prue and Phoebe into a tailspin and depressed them for years to come.

Out of nowhere, a Darklighter and demon shimmered in and practically tore the Halliwell family apart after that.

Piper was killed instantly when an arrow pierced her heart. Leo died slowly from the poison from the Darklighter arrow. He died knowing that he would be with Piper.

At Piper and Leo's funerals, Prue and Phoebe met their younger sister Paige. The Charmed Ones returned, but they were never the same after Piper and Leo's murders.

"It would have been a beautiful wedding," a pregnant Phoebe Turner informed her younger sister a few years later.

"Piper and Leo are soul mates and are probably together," Prue Jamison told Paige one day after going through the Halliwell family album.

**The Way It Did Happen**

Of course, the wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt never occurred with any of those scenarios. After a chaotic day, the couple was married by Penny Halliwell. Although they ended up having problems, the two worked through them. They were happily married with three children and had many grandchildren, whom they spoiled rotten.


End file.
